All a dream
by Darkmirror
Summary: Relena begs Heero to stay cause of the weather. Little does she know what may happen because of it. Does he finally confess his love for her?


All a Dream

By Darkmirror

Darkmirror: Hey there, G-Wing fans! I'm a new author here just being bored and writing a fic.

Heero: Why did you write this terrible thing!

Darkmirror: -blushes- I dunno. I thinkit's the idea of you and Relena together.

Heero: But I don't even like her! She only gets in the way!

Darkmirror: Uh . . . yeah . . . as you can guess this fic is a 1xR fic. Not a very long one. I've been a little bit lazy lately.

Heero: -growls- Just a little?

Darkmirror: -elbows Heero- Shush, I don't want them to know.

Relena: -walks in- HEERO! clings onto Heero's arm

Heero: Oh god! Get her off of me!

Darkmirror: -turns away and crosses her arms across her chest- Sorry, no can do. Unless . . . -an evil grin spreads across her face-

Heero: Unless what?

Darkmirror: You get Duo in here.

Heero: DUO MAXWELL, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! (Anything to get this creature off of me.)

Duo: -walks in- Yes?

Darkmirror: -clings onto Duo- Duo!

Duo: -sweatdrop- (What the hell is going on?)

Darkmirror: Oh, and by the way. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's character. (Sure wish I did though..)

The light would often pass me by when he looked into my eyes. Everything would stop just for those emotionless eyes. Why wouldn't he smile? Why wouldn't he ever talk to me anymore? Was he sinking deeper into himself? I don't know what to do anymore. The war is over, and that was his whole life. I know he has no clue what the rest of his life is going to be like, and I don't know how to help. When will I learn? Heero doesn't like to be helped by anyone, especially me, but maybe, there's a bit of emotion hidden inside of him. Maybe if I bring it out, he'll learn that life doesn't have to be lived alone. He looks at me now, those cobalt eyes full of indifference and a hint of longing-What of?-I don't know. What had happened to him? He used to show more emotion than this, he used to laugh, and smile. What had happened? His soul had fallen away from me. "What?" he asked, as I continued to stare.  
I smiled slightly, and shook my head. "Nothing, I'm just wondering what I'm going to do with you," I whispered, looking away from those piercing eyes.  
He growled, and stood up to leave the room. "Wait! I-I was just joking." The snarl still pulled at his lips, as he looked at me. "Please stay for just a moment longer." I begged, glancing out the window.  
The view should have been that of my garden, as bare as it was, but snow drifted down heavily, leaving us with nothing but white. "Just for the night? I don't want you walking or driving in that snow."  
He took a look out that window, and saw nothing beyond it. I was relieved when he finally sat back down. I lifted my wine glass to my lips, and took a small sip, trying to hide my fears of losing him. He took a drink of his own wine, as I set my own glass down. I knew that I was starting to feel the effects of the other glasses of wine that I had drunk, but I ignored it. "Heero . . . where are the rest of the Gundam pilots? Do you know?" I asked, as he drained his glass.  
He looked at me, a darkness slightly receding from his eyes. I didn't know what he was thinking, but for a slight second he had let his guard down, and allowed a bit of emotion to show. But the barrier went right back up again, as he shook his head in reply. What was going on? How could a simple question like that allow him to break his guard? He took a quick look at me, and turned to the window again. Standing up, he headed towards the window, and tapped the glass. The snow fell like curtains to reveal the outside world, that I hadn't seen since the snow had begun to fall. I felt that I was seeing everything in a new light, I knew this was what happened when I had met Heero in the first place. I don't know why this simple act made me think this way, but I knew that it brought back my memories of that year. I knew that I should talk to Heero about it, but I couldn't. I felt too drowsy, too tired. I stretched out on the couch, getting comfy, and, when I saw him finally turn back to me, I was sure I spotted a smile on his face, before passing out.  
The fear hit me, as I awoke. Where was he? Where was Heero? I took one look around; I was in my room. "He-Heero? Are you there?" I called out, my voice a trembling whisper.  
"Yeah. I'm here," came the reply, causing me to jump.  
I hadn't expected him to be there. "How long?" I stuttered.  
"Only an hour," he answered. No wonder why I still felt the effects of the alcohol.  
"Heero.Why did you even bother bringing me to my room?" I questioned, pressing a hand to my forehead to try to stop the dizziness.  
A dull glow was produced from the lamp, and I was able to see his face. It was full of emotion, like the time he asked me to trust him, when he was going out to fight Trieze. What was going on? I reached my hand out to touch his cheek. "What's wrong?" The question slipped from my lips, as his face grew more and more emotional. His barrier had fallen completely down. Now was the time to express myself. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You know I love you. You know I would never hold it against you."  
"I-I know but . . . " He was stuttering, but he was always sure of his words!  
I took him into my arms, and pushed my lips against his. He responded, and kissed me back. But I pulled away; stuttering, "I'm sor-sorry. I.wasn't exactly...think-" He pulled me back into his arms and laid his lips gently onto mine.  
"I don't think I'm gonna drink that much again, if this is going to happen," he said, laughing. The sound trickling down into my heart, it was something I would remember forever, no matter if he ever laughed again.  
"Perhaps, it's about time for me to restart my life," he whispered into my ear. "I want your eyes to shine with love again, like they used to. Just love me again, like long ago."  
I smiled half-heartedly, tears gathering in my eyes, and nodded yes. "Of course, anything for you." I replied, as he kissed my neck. A shiver ran through me, I knew now that he really did love me all along. He just never knew how to show it, he just never . . .

I sat up in my bed, and looked around the room. Was it all just a dream? I wondered as the tears spilled down my face. "Heero?" I called, there was no reply.  
It was all a dream! He never confessed his love for me! Why? Why did I have to dream that? It only hurt me more, because it seemed so real. Because I really loved him and hoped for the day he would say something like that. His laugh resounded in my ears, was that at least real? I'm sure it was, perhaps I dreamt what I had heard. Perhaps he had said all that to me while I was passed out. Which reminded me of the headache that I had. I pressed me hands to my temple, and got out of bed. I called out to Heero again, that's when I saw him lying on the floor. I kneeled next to him. What was he doing there? I wondered, as I stroked his hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful, but why was he in my room? "Heero?" I whispered to him, his eyes opened slowly, to look up at me. "What are you doing on my floor?"  
He sat up to look around the room. "I don't know," he replied, stuttering slightly over his words.  
That was strange he was often sure of his words. I laughed at him then, which I received a death glare for. I didn't care, he had stayed despite the fact that I had passed out on him, and that meant, maybe we had shared our night together. Perhaps it hadn't been a dream after all. I giggled a bit, and extended my hand to help him up. "Come on. Let's go eat breakfast," I said, pulling him up. "I'm sure you're hungry after last night."  
"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not sure," I replied, giggling again. "Let's just go all ready."

Darkmirror: -still clinging to Duo- So, did you like it? I hope so.

Duo: How do I get her off?

Heero: I'm wrapped up in my own problem here, Maxwell. Dark! Get her off of me!

Darkmirror: -grins wickedly- How about . . . No.

Relena: Hehehe. Thanks, Dark.

Darkmirror: Hey it's no problem. I think you two are cute together. Even though, I would take Heero from you in a second.

Relena: -clings possessively to Heero- You'd never!

Darkmirror: Of course not. Matter of fact . . . -lets go of Duo- You should go find Hilde.

Duo: Yes! I'm free! -runs around-

Darkmirror: Well, I think the comments have gone on longer than the story has . . . so, I shall go now. -poof-

Everyone else: O.o How'd she do that!


End file.
